Her Dragon
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Blake's waiting for Yang's return from a mission, a bit upset she hadn't told her she'd be going on one. But when Yang comes back she gets to know why the blond brawler had kept it a secret. Bumbleby fluff ensues. One-shot. Seriously this story is just pure fluff.. I wrote it a long time ago so excuse any spelling or grammar issues. Yuri and Bumbleby (obviously)


"And the dunce just runs in! I tell her I can handle it and she totally ignores me!" Blake sighed as she was once again the one that had to listen to Weiss complain. Ruby was off getting cookies and to her dismay Yang was off on a mission alone. The _white rose_ team had just come back from a rather simple mission of ridding an area of Grimm. But once again Ruby had of course done something wrong and the heiress was in the process of telling her about it. However Blake couldn't care less. She was trying to read and would have left by now if it wasn't for the fact she was waiting for something. And she didn't want to miss it just to escape Weiss. No matter how tempting the thought may be.

"Don't you think you're just over reacting?" She said in her normal calm tone with her eyes fixed on her book. Without even looking Blake knew her teammate was giving her a signature ice queen glare. How dare you accuse me of overreacting!? Was what she was undoubtedly thinking but she'd probably voice it in a more regal manner.

"I am not overreacting. That's what happened and-" Blake snapped her book shut, cutting Weiss off.

"From what you told me a large amount of Grimm came at you when you and Ruby were split up to search. You took down most of them then one managed to get through your defense and Ruby came to your aid. Rather than trying to steal your spotlight it sounds more to me like Ruby was trying to help you. Not as you so delicately put it, got in the way." Weiss stared at her for a while, at a loss of words. Blake sighed and pointed to the door. "You should go apologize to Ruby. No doubt you shouted at her and that's why she's not back yet." The heiress opened her mouth to protest but Blake raised an eyebrow and pointed to the bed atop of hers. "Or you can wait til Yang gets back. Ruby will tell her you shouted at her for trying to be nice to you and you can deal with an angry dragon instead of a sad puppy." Weiss silenced once again and with a slight frown she grumbles something under her breath before walking to the door.

"Seriously Blake always when Yang is gone it's like you step in as Ruby's older sister. You hang around Yang too much." She then walked out and Blake sighed out in relief. Finally some silence. She opened her book again and continued to read.

Her silence only lasted for a few minutes however and soon a knock came from the window. A bit confused, hoping it wasn't Sun again, she walked up to it and opened. And in the next second she was on the floor seeing only yellow. For a second she thought she'd have to scold Sun but soon realized this blond mane was too long for it to be him.

"Yang?" There was a chuckle and after getting up on her arms violet eyes met her own. Somehow Blake had ended up being the one on top.

"Hey Blake. Mind if I _drop_ in?" Yep, definitely Yang.

"Why did you come through the window?"

"Well.. Thought I'd try play Prince charming climbing the tower to his princess." Blake raised an eyebrow and Yang cleared her throat. "Okay I saw an angry looking Weiss and I didn't want to deal with her so I came in this way. Don't throw me back out cause I landed on you and strangely somehow got under you." The faunus took on a mildly annoyed expression as she put her hands on either side of Yang's head.

"Sure, as long as you tell me why you left all of a sudden."

"Huh?"

"You left on a mission all alone. I'm surprised they allowed you. We were partnered up because it's dangerous for us alone this early on." Yang took on a nervous smile.

"There's a purrfectly good explanation for that." Blake was not amused by the pun in the slightest and just stared Yang down harder. She didn't mind too much if Yang wanted to be alone, she'd be quite the hypocrite if that was what she complained about.

No what she was actually upset about was that Yang had left without even telling her. She had to find out through Ruby that Yang was gone on a mission. Usually the blond came to her first with just about anything. And while she wouldn't quite want to admit it out loud, she was a bit upset this wasn't the case this time with something this important. That and she couldn't deny that she'd been a bit concerned for the blonds well being as well.

"So?" She urged and Yang gulped.

"W-Well.. I couldn't have told you." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"You got a better excuse than that I hope." Yang scratched her cheek with a finger nervously.

"It's not really an excuse. If I had told you then being the wonderful, beautiful, cute and kind hearted partner of mine that you are you would of course have come with me."

"Flattery won't get you out of this Xiao Long." Blake warned, noticing Yang's over the top description of her. Though she will admit flicking her ears a bit under the bow at the cute part. Yang sighed and scratched the bridge of her nose while looking away from Blake's sharp gaze.

"Alright just.. Just let me sit up and I'll explain. I mean I don't mind this position much.. But it would be better if I hadn't landed on my bag and it's currently bending my back in a very uncomfy way." Blake eyed her a bit more before sitting up, not getting off fully but moving enough for the blond to sit. Yang got the bag off her shoulders and let out a breath of relief. She glanced at Blake who sat on her lap with her arms crossed, staring her down.

"I'm waiting." Yang cleared her throat.

"Wow, didn't think you'd be this pissed at me.." Blake twitched at the remark and sighed, face softening a bit and her eyes dropped the glare.

"I'm not pissed Yang. I'm just.. You usually come to me with anything. Sometimes no matter how ridiculous." Yang smiled sheepishly. "Right now I'm just a bit upset you didn't tell me about something this important. We're partners, we got each other's backs, something you've told me many times. And for you to not tell me about something as important as going on a mission.. Let's just say I've been real worried these past few days. Annoyed you didn't tell me. But mostly worried because while I know you can take care of yourself.. I can't help but worry about if you're going to be okay on your own. Because let's face it, your defense still needs work. I know you need to get hit to activate your semblance but there's only so much you can take. And I'd feel a lot less worried if I was there to have your back."

Yang, who wasn't prepared for such a heartfelt speech, sat there in silence, looking at the faunus with wide eyes. Blake, who came to terms with what she just said herself, realized that she sounded childish. Being upset just because Yang hadn't talked to her first about the mission before leaving. Wanting to protect her herself when she knew better than anyone how capable Yang was of taking care of herself. She bit her lip, her previous annoyed mood disappearing as she realized how silly she sounded. "I-I'm sorry Yang.. That came out wrong. Or well it didn't but it's silly isn't it? I'm sorry for-" However she cut off as she was pressed to something warm by strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. She blinked, feeling Yang nuzzling into her hair as her hold tightened.

"It's not silly. I'm sorry Blake. I didn't think about your feelings at all. I wanted to surprise you but I ended up worrying you and made you feel left out instead. I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you next time." Blake let out a breath and returned the hug, burrying her face into the golden mane. They sat like that for a few moments. Just enjoying each other's presence.

It always felt good to be this close to Yang. Her aura always made her feel so warm and safe. It felt like their auras were intertwining with a bright yellow glow emitting from them both. Blake always felt her troubles of the day melt away like butter to a big flame with Yang this close. Which wasn't that far from the truth. But then she remembered something from their conversation which made her curious. So she broke the embrace to look at Yang who currently looked confused as to why she had to let go.

"You said you wanted to surprise me. Surprise me with what exactly?" Yang stayed confused for a moment before realization hit her and she smiled brightly.

"Oh right!" She grabbed her bag she'd tossed not too far away and opened it. "Well remember during our last mission Gambol Shroud's strap got cut? It was partly my fault since you just held the Grimm away from my back. As you said, my defense needs work. Even though I know you'll always be there to have my back." She winked at her and Blake blushed a little but nodded.

"Anyway I know you said not to worry about it but I looked it up and.." She took out a package with a rolled up black strap inside. "I got you this. It's suppose to be very strong on its own, without projecting aura into it. It's light and flexible and should fit on Gambol Shroud without any issues. I also got another one for your arm. Though it's a bit less strong but you can still do what you did before and wrap Cardin up like a Christmas present. It's better for wearing on skin than the one for your weapon." She handed both to Blake who looked at them with awe.

"Yang this is really highly rated gear. Where did you get these?" Yang smiled sheepishly once again and scratched the back of her head.

"Well they were in a store in a village outside of Vale. And since I couldn't really take a break for a couple days to get them I asked if there were any missions in that area. And there so happened to be one so I took it and went off on Bumblebee. The mission took me a day or two to finish, had to hunt down some Ursa running amok, and then I went to the village and got those. Really the only thing that took a while was the trip there and the trip back."

The explanation ended there and Blake took a look at the packages again. She felt really touched, maybe more so than she should, that Yang would go through all that to get her something. While sure that something was for her weapon, if she was Ruby she'd probably freak out, it warmed her to know her partner would go so far as to take on a mission alone to surprise her with something.

"Thanks Yang. Really, this was really sweet." Yang grinned and stuck her hand into her bag again and pulled out something else.

"Well I also got _you_ this." She reached out a book and a necklace. The book Blake recognized immediately as the second book to one of her favorite book series, The man with two souls. The necklace was a black chain with a metal Chinese dragon curled around a yellow gem hanging from it. She could see a black slit shaped spot in the yellow. Making the gem look almost like some sort of eye. Blake quickly noticed that, to her at least, it was shaped and colored like her own cat eyes. She looked up at Yang who was grinning with a bashful look in her eyes.

"Yang.."

"The book I got cause I knew you loved it and you told me you don't have the second one so I got it for you. And the necklace well.. I'd like to think of it as.. A Dragon protecting its treasure. And the gem kinda reminded me of you and well.." She realized Yang must think the same thing she did. Yang blushed a bit, hand holding the necklace slowly lowering like she expected Blake to reject the gift after she explained why she got it. Blake however cupped her hands to catch the necklace and then lift her hands to cup Yang's hand holding it. She smiled warmly and looked straight into the violet eyes.

"Yang I love it. Thank you my dragon." She used one of her hands to continue to cup Yang's and the necklace while the other went up to her cheek. She pulled a bit and Yang followed easily as she leaned over and gave the blond a light peck on the lips. She leaned their foreheads together and looked into the violet eyes with a warm smile. Yang grinned and placed down the book and got her hand away from Blake's grip. And before Blake could wonder why, another kiss was initiated, this one longer. She closed her eyes as Yang's hands went around her neck.

The kiss deepened and Blake tilted her head slightly to gain more access. Access Yang had no problem in giving as she opened her mouth invitingly. Blake took the invitation as her hands reached up to the blond mane, digging her fingers into the blond tresses. She pulled Yang's head backward, still kissing her passionately. Being the one on top of the dragon made her taller for a change. She felt something suddenly hanging from her neck but quickly got distracted when Yang wrapped her gloved hands around it and caressed her jaw with her thumbs. The kiss stayed within the boundary of passionate and slightly needy. But didn't turn hot enough for them to awaken any too powerful lust or arousal. They only separated when oxygen became a dire need.

"I knew it'd look beautiful on you." Yang breathed and Blake looked down to see the necklace hanging from her neck, reaching just a little below her collarbone. She cupped the dragon holding the gem with her hand, inspecting it even closer. The details on the dragon was quite impressive. And the gem, depending on how you held it to the light, almost glew. She looked back up at Yang who was staring at her, seemingly waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you Yang. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She gave her dragon another kiss, holding it for a few seconds before separating. They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Their breathing and heartbeats slowly got in sync and Blake felt totally at peace. Putting up with Weiss had been worth it. Because the thing she had been waiting for was definitely worth not going out of the room for.

They soon got off the floor, Blake putting her new straps on her bed as Yang started to change out of her mission gear. When she was in more comfortable clothing she jumped up on her bed and without a word Blake joined her. She sat between the brawlers legs and leaned into her. Yang placed her arms around Blake's waist and put her chin on her shoulder as Blake leaned back into her. The faunus opened her newly acquired book with a smile as Yang let out a satisfied breath.

This was often the position they took when relaxing. It was Blake's favorite reading position. Yang usually had a game or something she could play but right now she was exhausted from the mission so she decided taking a nap with Blake in her arms was the best course of action. Though one thing bothered her and she decided to ask Blake before taking her nap.

"By the way, you know why Weiss looked so pissed down the hall?" Blake didn't take her eyes off the book as she nodded towards Ruby's bed.

"They got back from a mission not too long ago and Ruby had apparently gotten in the way again while trying to really help her with a few grimm that ambushed her." She summed up shortly. "She undoubtedly scolded Ruby so she went off somewhere." She felt a familiar feeling by her waist. Yang was flexing her fingers, a thing Blake had noticed she always did when the mention of Weiss being mean to her sister came to her attention. Blake knew Yang would never of course punch or attack Weiss physically. Unless she did something outrageous towards Ruby of course. But her big sister instincts were always there. Despite knowing Weiss wouldn't dare hurt Ruby. Blake didn't think anyone would dare hurt Ruby, unless they had a deathwish.

"Hm.." Yang mumbled and Blake took one hand off the book to place over one of hers.

"I of course set her straight and told her to go take care of the sad puppy before she had to deal with the dragon. Besides you know Weiss. Despite what she says she does always make it up to Ruby at one point. No matter how subtle." And it was true. Even when the heiress was correct and Ruby had done something to earn the scolding, she always made sure Ruby didn't take it too hard. Whether it was verbally or silently giving her a plate of her favorite cookies. Yang's hand relaxed as did her entire body and she grinned.

"I know. I'm still questioning why she insist on being such a tsundere. It's obvious as day she likes Rubes."

"Well we can't all be as forward as you Yang. Not everyone is as confidante as you." Yang grinned.

"Well with a body like mine and fabulous hair to boot how can I not be?" Blake smirked.

"Don't forget your beautiful eyes. Your selfless and passionate personality, with a few bad puns and jokes. And of course." She turned around slightly to give a peck to Yang's lips. "Delicious lips and smell of sunshine." Yang's face became flushed, not used to someone complimenting the small things about her and not the big obvious things. Blake snickered and turned back around, soon feeling Yang pressing her forehead to her shoulder.

"Not fair Blakey.. Not fair at all.."

 **Me: So here you guys go. A story just purely meant to satisfy the need for ma bees to be happy and fluffy.**

 **Blake: This story have been done for a while hasn't it?**

 **Me: Ye.. One of the first Bumbelby stories I wrote. I wasn't sure if I was gonna publish it or not because I thought maybe I should write a story about how Blake's strap broke but right now I'm like nah. Publish this so you guys can have some disgustingly fluffy Bumbleby while I go on a hiatus for a while.**

 **Yang: Well you've gotten pretty far on the fifth chapter of NH though.**

 **Me: That too, might be able to finish it.. If my inspiration don't go and hide on me.. No promises!**

 **Yang: I have no good puns..**

 **Blake: I think we can go one AN without your puns Yang.**

 **Yang: Hey! The people love my puns! I deer you to say they're not hillarious! They might be cheesy, but they're grate!**

 **Tai: Face it daughter of mine. Your puns are made of paper.**

 **Tai/Yang: Because they are tearable!**

 **Me: Who let Tai in here?! Nevermind that quickly Blake say your part before they start!**

 **Blake: Please leave a review of your thoughts about the story and ideas for other ones. If you don't want to review send a PM Wolf answers every one she can.**

 **Tai/Yang: We hope you guys are like boomerangs and will come back for the next story!**

 **Me: I'm a terrible person..**

 **Yang: You mean tear-**

 **Me: No! You already pulled that pun!**


End file.
